Instinct
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: There are all kinds of instincts. Survival instincts, testing instincts, emotional instincts. But sexual ones...now those are the best kind.


Instinct

--Just a lil somethin'-somethin' I've had floating around in my head. But honestly, if this stuff just randomly floats into my head there must be something wrong with me. But until it actually interferes with my daily life, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy my imagination.--

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Oh p.s., on anatomy, the Vulcan penis retracts when not in use...like an animals. I could link you to the offical site w/ the data on request. But seriously, just go with me on it, I'm an obsessed trekkie and I know my Vulcan stuffs. But the other alien anatomy bits I mention may or may not be cannon because I wasn't really concerned with how they were hooked up.

--Kirk POV--

I am a man ruled by his hormones. And I'm good with that. I've had sex with humans, aliens, guys, girls, that one alien that was some third gender, and even a decent amount of inatimate objects. Orgasms are better than drugs, so naturally I'm addicted, and I'll do pretty much anything to ensure that I'll get more in the future. And, being the experienced induvidual I am, I've taken care to note the various habits of my partners.

There was Galia, who needed to assert dominance over me at least once every time we did it, or I didn't get off. Which defeats the whole purpose really. There was this really femme boy back before I joined the fleet that just had to be talked to dirty. And I mean hold no bar, raunchy, porn talk, no dirty talk, no orgasm. I actually had to watch a few bad, out-dated pornos to keep up with his little kink. But even though it entialed a little extra work, for a relationship I'd sabatoge to keep from going somewhere, it was worth it; because a man is only a sex god if his partners see him that way.

Now with Galia it was instinct. Pure animalistic instinct, the need to dominate because her body was shooting off chemicals that told her 'do it damn it, or stop it now.' With femme boy, it was a fetish of sorts. Purely something of his own creation, probably developed it by watching old prono. So when I started dating Spock, a man who desperatly tries to deny his human half, I had to watch him with extra intensity. His sexual quirks, I had to figure out if they were human or Vulcan. Not that I care either way, a kink is a kink, and vanilla is far too bland for my tastes.

The first time we had sex, hot and heavy only because he altered the gravitation and temperature settings, I didn't notice something that could have been a kink. I saw it of course, but there were too many random variables. We finished up, sadly it was the quickest sex I'd ever had, but the intensity made up for it, I pulled out nice and slow and laid next to him. I figured cuddling was a no-no so early in the relationship. And we laid there, sweating and tired, and I let out this little sigh and snuggled into the sheets, just to let him know I'd stay the night. That's when he did it. He knew I was finished and that I just wanted to lay back and enjoy the peace of it all. His hands twitched against the sheets. I brushed it off as him wanting to cuddle but not wanting to at the same time.

But the next time we did it, we did it in my room. With no ungodly heat or extra gravity to weight me down I wasn't as tired after. That time when I pulled out I shifted back to grab a towel on the floor. When I went to clean him up his hands twitched. And when I pressed the towel to his ass and made sure all of my stuff got soaked up, he snaped his teeth together. At this point I decided an experiment was in order. I may not be the most science oriented guy in the fleet, but I like experiments, and sexual ones are the best kind.

Eventually I managed to convince Spock to a fuck-a-thon. My best conquest to date. Bone's even walked in at one point, bonus points to me for maintaining the experiment's validaty in the presence of extraneous variables. But back to the fuck-a-thon. I figured his twitching had something to do with my cum. After all, no one likes being sticky, and Spock's a pretty clean guy. I was close.

After about the third or fourth round, I forget which since my little brain had syphoned away most of my blood supply, I was covered in various sex related fluids and thuroughly exhausted. Spock was too, flushed a healthy shade of green from his cheeks to the tip of his cock. I especially liked how groin muscle held more blood and flushed a brighter green, like lighting the runway. I backed up, and by now Spock figured that I was reaching for the towel, but I leaned forward instead. I let out a huff of hot air onto his cute little button of a cockhead. He was so tired his poor lil' guy retreated as soon as I pulled out.

Instead of twitchy hands and teeth I got a quiet little sigh. I pressed my face closer, so close I got a little of his thick, honey like cum, on my nose. His legs spread just a fraction of an inch wider, his hips juted just a little bit more, and there wasn't a tense muscle in his body. So I pulled back. The best way to see what exactly is causing a reaction is to stop the independant variable and see if the reaction keeps occuring. When I pulled away it broke my heart a little. Spock actually whimpered, not that he'd actually own up to it.

"Spock." He started closing his legs, and his head turned away from me. He looked...ashamed maybe, embarrassed?

"Spock, look at me." It took a minute, but he did. He didn't open his legs again though.

"Spock, tell me what's wrong." Nothing. I almost moved to spoon against him, but he spoke up.

"It is...instinct. I...I had thought perhaps that it would not bother me, that my human half would keep the urge at bay."

"What instinct?" His cheeks flushed a really bright green, all the way up to the tips of his ears. The same color as his groin blush. Too cute.

"Vulcan was a desert,"

"Yeah, I'm with you so far."

"It is innate that we conserve as much fluid as possible. Normally, when a Vulcan coupling occurs both partners make use of expended fluids. Sex is taxing on the body and ingesting excess fluids helps replinish the body. Although I know I can go get a glass of water from the replicator if I desire it, I still feel..."

"Unsatisfied, unfinished, or some other 'un' right?"

"Yes. Jim, I am sorry to have displeased you with my instincts. In the future I shall endeavor to--" I laughed, I couldn't help it. I actually laughed.

"Spock, it's not that uncommon." He gave me his raised 'are you fucking kidding me' eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I've never heard of anyone wanting that because of biological reasons, but for pure pleasure it's pretty common. It's even got a name. Fletching."

"Fletching?"

"Yup, and I'd be happy to oblidge." Before he got a word in edgewise my mouth was all over him. I cleaned off his stomach first, I made sure to be lewd when I got to his bellybutton. Next I proped his legs on my shoulders and sucked every bit of cum I could get out of his ass. The change from thick honey-like, sweet tasting cum, to my own salty, sloppy seconds was pretty jaring, but not as disgusting as I thought it'd be. But my favorite part was next. There is just something way beyond sexy about the way his penis looks. Only the very tip of it sticks out, like a button, and I have to really work to get my tongue inside the crevise between his actual dick and it's little hidy-hole. But I get the hang of it quick enough and it's oddly addicting.

But then he's all clean and suddenly it's my turn. He gets on his knees in front of me, legs spead and ass high in the air. God help me, he's even making slurping noises. I know he's putting on a show for me, after all it isn't very logical to bend your spine that way while doing something meant for comfort. But I'll never call him on it because he'll make a point to never do it this way again. He so beautiful, moving on pure instinct, with sweaty bedhead and flushed cheeks. By the end of it I'm actually pissed we went so many rounds before because I couldn't manage to get it up again. But if this is instinct, if this is what it takes to put him at ease before we give in to sex induced sleep, I'm sure I'll find other opportunities to put his pretty little mouth to work for things more pleasure based than instinct.

"That is one hell of an instinct."

"Indeed it is,Jim."

____________________________________________

I think I'm contradicting myself, but I'd like to clarify, I don't know what Spocks secret ingerdient tastes like or what consistancy it is. No cannon information to back it up one way or the other. The instinct is also something I made up, but the little penis button, totally legit.

Read and Review.


End file.
